This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Flywheel-driven fastening tools, such as cordless framing nailers use a flywheel to drive a profile (or driver) in order to fire or propel nails. When a propelled nail strikes an object that is too hard or dense to penetrate, the driver can “stall” in the middle of the drive path.
In such a stalled position, the driver or profile is subjected to a pinch force between a pinch roller or follower and the flywheel. This pinch force can be quite large. For example, a 400-lb pinch force or greater can be exerted on the driver between the pinch roller and flywheel. When the profile stops in the middle of the drive (due to the lack of energy needed to drive the nail), the pinch force is still acting on the driver in the stalled position. This pinch force prevents the driver blade from returning to the start position without intervention. Typically, the user is forced to insert a long screw driver through the nosepiece of the tool and against the end of the driver and to manually push the blade back to the starting position. The pinch force continues to act on the driver until the driver moves to a position that is adjacent the start of the drive path.